batesfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Whitney Bates
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Zachary Bates (December 14, 2013 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Bradley (son) Kaci & Khloé (daughters) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = J.C. Perkins (biological father) Lynn Perkins (biological mother) Johnny Owens (adoptive father) Lydia Owens (adoptive mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = 10 adoptive siblings |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = Gil Bates & Kelly Bates (parents-in-law) 18 brothers & sisters-in-law 11 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Whitney Eileen Bates (née Perkins) (born September 21, 1991) is the biological daughter of J.C. and Lynn Perkins as well as the adoptive daughter of Johnny and Lydia Owens. She has 10 adoptive siblings. She is the wife of Zachary Bates and the mother of their children Bradley, Kaci and Khloé. Early life Whitney Eileen Perkins was born on September 21, 1993 to J.C. and Lynn Perkins. At the age of thirteen, Whitney was placed into foster care for unknown reasons. She was taken in by Johnny and Lydia Owens, the parents of her deceased friend Laklee Owens. When Whitney was sixteen, the Owens were granted full custody of Whitney. Due to her age, she opted not to change her last name to Owens. The Owens family adopted a total of eleven children, including Whitney. Whitney attended public school throughout her life, and graduated high school early. Personal life Courtship In 2012, Whitney met Zach Bates, who was a regular customer at the Sonic where she was working as a carhop. The two spent several months becoming friends. On July 17, 2013, they announced that they had entered a courtship. Although Whitney conformed to many of Zach's family's standards during the courtship, including wearing only skirts, the couple did set their own physical boundaries in their courtship. Engagement On September 11, 2013, Zach showed up at Whitney's house with a surprise. He had coordinated with her parents to have an overnight bag ready, and had spoken with her school and work to get time off for her. The two, along with members of Zach's family, flew to Orlando, Florida. They took a boat ride in Clearwater, Florida, where they were followed by dolphins, before attending a local church. On September 12, 2013, Zach's parents scoped out a private spot at Smyrna Dunes Park and set up arrangements as Zach had planned while he took Whitney to get her nails done. When the couple arrived, Zach proposed, and Whitney said yes. Wedding On December 14, 2013, Whitney married Zachary Bates at 1:00pm at First Baptist Church in Lake City, Tennessee, with a reception at the Main Event in Clinton, Tennesse. Zach's brother Lawson wrote a song for the couple that was sang at the wedding. His groomsmen were his brothers Lawson, Jackson, Warden, and Isaiah and his friend John-David Duggar, and his sisters Alyssa, Josie, and Katie were among the bridesmaids. Vow renewal On June 14, 2018, Whitney and Zach had a vow renewal ceremony at The Pavillion at Hunter Valley Farms. This ceremony allowed Whitney's parents to attend after they weren't invited to her wedding. Motherhood On March 3, 2014, Zach's mother Kelly commented on a post about one of his campaign rallies saying that the couple were expecting their first child. On October 29, 2014, Whiteny and Zach welcomed a son, Bradley Gilvin, into the world. He weighed 7 pounds and 10 ounces, and was 19 inches long. Bradley was born at 10:12pm at Tennova Healthcare Physicians Regional Medical Center in Knoxville, Tennessee. Zach and Whitney spoke enthusiastically about this birth: "We can't even begin to explain how overjoyed, excited, and grateful we are to be parents! We just can't seem to take our eyes off of him. He has already brought so much joy into our lives, and he's enjoying being the center of attention in the Bates family. We are thankful to the Lord for this precious gift of life!" On October 29, 2015, at Bradley's first birthday party, Whitney and Zach announced that they were expecting their second child. On June 20, 2016, Whitney and Zach welcomed a daughter, Kaci Lynn, into the world. She weighed 7 pounds, 8 ounces. She was born at 10:32pm. The couple was just as excited about this birth: "We were overcome with emotions that just cannot be described when we saw our little Kaci Lynn and held her in our arms for the first time. We have anticipated this moment for months, yet it exceeded all of our dreams. Looking in her sweet little eyes just took our breath away." In December of 2017, the family announced that they had purchased their first home, and were beginning construction on a remodel. On August 9, 2018, Whitney and Zach announced that they had suffered a miscarriage. On May 7, 2019, Whitney and Zach announced via People that they are expecting their third a child who is due November 10, 2019. On July 25, 2019, they announced that their child will be a girl named Khloé Eileen. Their daughter was born on November 7, 2019, at 3:48 p.m., weighing 7 lbs., 9 oz. Career Education Whitney attended Lincoln Memorial University, where she was originally studying nursing. She received a degree in medical billing and coding and medical insurance. Carhop At some point as a teen, Whitney began working as a carhop at Sonic Drive-In. It was there that she met her husband Zach, who was one of her customers. Television Whitney is regularly featured on the UpTV show Bringing Up Bates, which chronicles the life of her husband Zach's family. Social media Whitney occasionally posts sponsored Instagram posts for the company FabFitFun, a lifestyle subscription box. Realtor Whitney began working as a realtor for Bailey & Company Real Estate in 2017. Bates Sisters Boutique On March 18, 2019, Whitney, along with her sisters-in-law Erin Paine and Carlin Stewart, announced that she was opening a clothing store called Bates Sisters Boutique. The online clothing store officially launched on April 19, 2019. Many of the items sold out within hours. Gallery ZachWhitney-Courting.jpg|Zach asking Whitney to court. ZachWhitney-Engaged.jpg|Zach proposing to Whitney. ZachWhitney-Married.jpg|Just married. ZachWhitney-Bradley.jpg|Zach, Whitney and baby Bradley. ZachWhitney-Kaci.jpg|Zach, Whitney, Bradley and baby Kaci. ZachWhitney-VowRenewal.jpg|Vow renewal. ZachWhitney-Pregnant3.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #3. Whitney-September19.jpg|Whitney in September 2019. ZachWhitney-Khloe.jpg|Zach, Whitney, Bradley, Kaci and baby Khloé. Whitney-February20.jpeg|Whitney in February 2020. Category:Bates Category:Married Category:Parents